El fantasma de Rachell
by Lilyloveyuriyaoi
Summary: AU. Desde que Gilbert era niño siempre la ve, ¿por que los demás no pueden?, ella estaba ahí viéndole. Él no estaba loco, no lo estaba, solo por hablar con ella no significaba que estaba loco ¿o si?. Rachell será real ¿o un producto de su alterada mente?, nadie sabe, solo se sabe que Gilbert esta loco. Prusia x Fem!Austria. Advertencias adentro.


Escribí esto a mitad de la noche, me gustó como quedo así que decidí publicarlo xD. Se me ocurrió al ver una imagen donde Prusia entraba a un cuarto y miraba sorprendido a la fem!Austria, la cual le miraba culpable y asdfg.

**Nombres Humanos:**

**Gilbert: **Prusia

**Rachell: **Fem!Austria

**Ludwig: **Alemania.

**Isabel: **Fem!España

**Lily: **Liechtenstein

**Vash: **Suiza.

**Advertencias: **Tal vez OCC, genderbeng, insinuación de otras parejas, locos, final patético, malas palabras.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya,

sin más, disfruten.

* * *

**El fantasma de Rachell**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo único**

* * *

El pequeño Gilbert quedo impactado al ver lo que paso, una niña de seguro un año menos que él cruzaba la calle, era bonita y no lo negaba y fue entonces cuando un auto paso rápidamente pasándole por encima, ni siquiera los gritos desgarradores de la niña hicieron que el auto se detuviera.

—¡Rachell! —el grito de una mujer fue lo último que escuchó, antes de que su abuelo le tapara la vista con una mano y con la otra tapo su boca, para evitar que el pequeño viera la horrible escena del cuerpo de la niña destrozado.

Lo cargo y lo llevo a casa, le dijo claramente que no podía salir, más sin embargo se asomó por la ventana, viendo como los médicos llevaban un pequeño cuerpo en una camilla, cubierto por una gran sábana blanca, a su lado una mujer no paraba de llorar.

—¿Qué estará pasando?, ¿Por qué no puedo ver? —se preguntó a sí mismo el albino.

—Eres muy pequeño—habló una voz femenina. Gilbert se volteó asustado, viendo que era a la misma niña que vio hace unos minutos.

—¿T-Tu eres Rachell? —preguntó, intentando no mostrarse nervioso. La niña asintió y se acercó.

—Por favor no digas que estoy aquí.

—De acuerdo, pero si tú estabas allá ¿cómo lograste venir aquí? —la niña observó al otro, al parecer no se dio cuenta que estaba muerta y no se lo haría saber.

—Gracias. —Susurro bajando la mirada.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —cuestiono confundido.

—Por mirarme.

…

_**20 años después**_

Gilbert traía una toalla mojada y con ella un gran balde de agua, al parecer había hecho un desastre en el piso y ahora debía limpiar, sino su hermano iba a decirle a Isabel que la cita se cancelaba y no, no quería eso.

—Estúpido west, amenazarme con mi novia, ¡Eso no es de hermanos! —grita mientras friega el piso con fuerza, no era su culpa que el maldito jugo haya caído de sus manos.

—No culpes a tu hermano menor de tus errores. —Murmuro una voz delicada pero firme, Gilbert se volteo y vio a su "amiga" Rachell, la cual siempre le regañaba.

—Pff, la señora ya vino ¿Por qué no dejas de joder? —exclama bastante molesto. La mujer fue y le proporciono una cachetada, la cual le dolió mucho al prusiano.

—¡Ya deja de golpearme! ¿Por qué no te vas de esta casa? He tenido que esconderte desde que éramos niños y aun así no te vas, ya tienes 25 años ¡Estas vieja! —grito el albino.

—No hagas ruido, solo termina tus deberes, estoy segura que tu novia llegara pronto. —Dijo la mujer, para luego darse media vuelta e irse.

Gilbert le miró unos segundos, Rachell siempre se limitaba a usar un vestido, era una mujer muy delicada y estricta, a veces le gustaba molestarla y a veces le molestaba su sola presencia.

Hace años Rachell llegó a su casa de la nada, le pidió de favor que la escondiera en su casa, al principio fue divertido esconderla pero al pasar el tiempo se dio cuenta de que casi era imposible que le vieran además de que no se iba a otro lugar, después de un año se dio cuenta de que Rachell no se iría o por lo menos no mientras el viviera ahí.

Más años pasaron y ella no se iba, su abuelo murió y su hermano creció, le parecía impresionante que no se dieran cuenta de la presencia de Rachell, es decir una mujer ocupaba espacio además de diversos gastos y aun así nunca la notaron. De algo estaba seguro, esa mujer tacaña y molesta tocaba muy bien el piano, le encantaba oírla, cada día se acercaba a escucharle.

Después conoció a Isabel, una mujer española que era bastante linda, ella se hizo su novia y al parecer a Rachell no le gustaba eso, no solo porque se negaba a conocerla sino porque continuamente evitaba hablar de ella.

Ahora se encontraba en esa situación, ya con 26 años le importaba poco esconder a la austriaca tal parecía que nunca la iban a notar, así que no debía preocuparse, ella parecía un _fantasma._

—¡Gilbert, soy yo Isabel abre! —grito una voz alegre del otro lado. El albino dejo lo que estaba haciendo y fue directamente a la puerta a ver a su novia.

…

—Mi bruder me preocupa. —Dijo Ludwig, el hermano menor de Gilbert. Este hablaba con Isabel la novia de su hermano.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—A veces habla solo, se la pasa quejando y gritándole a nada en especial y a veces se queda sentado en el salón de música haciendo nada, como si escuchara a alguien tocar el piano. —Exclama preocupado mirando a la española, esta le mira de igual forma.

—¿Has intentado hablar con él?

—Sí, pero cada vez que lo intento él evita el tema.

—¡Ya sé! Hoy voy a verlo, le voy a preguntar y vas a ver que encontraremos una solución.

—¿Estas segura?

—Completamente.

…

Isabel se sentó en el mullido sillón de la casa, a un lado de su amado novio, este le sonrió de manera sincera. Llevaban hablando de temas diversos que realmente no importaban, hasta que la hispana decidió preguntar por fin.

—Ludwig dice que a veces hablas solo y todas esas cosas, ¿Por qué lo haces?

—¿Eh? —el albino la miro fijamente, para luego voltear a ver a la puerta por donde se había ido Rachell minutos atrás.

—Si te digo, ¿prometes no enfadarte? —preguntó nervioso, a lo que la otra asintió con una sonrisa.

Gilbert camino hasta su cuarto, en donde se encontraba Rachell peinando su cabello, esta se sorprendió al ver al albino.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —preguntó, mientras se levantaba de la cama

—Quiero que conozcas a Isabel. —Dijo de manera ruda y viéndole seriamente, la mujer hizo caso omiso a eso.

—Gilbert eres un completo tonto, ya te dije que no. —Exclamó de manera firme, no podía dejar que pensaran que el dulce hombre estaba loco.

—¡Ah! ¿Por qué no mujer?, ya me cansé, acepté que no quisieras conocer a mi abuelo, a mi hermano, a mis amigos y hasta Isabel, ¿sabes? ¡Alguien debe saber de tu existencia! —grito bastante molesto por la actitud de la austriaca, esta frunció el ceño.

—Tú ya sabes de mi existencia, eso es suficiente y además…—iba a hablar pero entonces el albino se acercó hasta ella y le tomo del brazo con rudeza.

—No me importa, tú vendrás conmigo.

—Gilbert gran idiota ¡Tu no entiendes!

—¿¡Que quieres que entienda, joder!?

—Gilbert. —Otra voz se hizo presente en el cuarto, el mencionado volteo viendo a Isabel la cual tenía un rostro preocupado.

—Isabel, no es lo que crees, mira te presentó a Rachell. —Dice mientras jalaba a dicha mujer, Isabela solo sonrió.

—U-Un gusto Rachell. Gilbert es tarde y perdón pero debo irme. —Menciono con cierto nerviosismo, a lo que el prusiano le observó extrañado.

—¿Eh? Si son las ocho. —No terminó de hablar ya que la mujer salió corriendo. Gilbert no dijo nada y soltó a Rachell, la cual también salió corriendo, pero en dirección al cuarto de música.

El hombre estaba más que confundido, más no dijo nada y se encerró en su habitación.

…

La española no dejaba de llorar mientras le contaba a Ludwig.

—¡Debiste verlo! ¡Hablaba solo y de una tal Rachell! —grito asustada mientras sostenía un pañuelo, el alemán solo le observaba preocupado.

—Es por su bien, hay que llevarlo con el psiquiatra.

—¿E-Estas seguro?

—Sí. —Dijo, para luego bajar la mirada a punto de llorar.

…

_**Varios meses después**_

Gilbert volvía del psiquiatra, de nuevo. El maldito no le creía que Rachell era real y él también hubiera pensado lo mismo si no fuera porque sus golpes se sentían muy reales.

—Gilbert, mañana irás a un lugar donde podrás estar con unas personas muy amigables que serán tus amigos y que te ayudaran a que Rachell vuelva a su casa. —Le dijo la castaña al albino, el cual suspiro triste, ni su novia le creía, la maldita de Rachell se ocultaba bien.

—No soy estúpido, ¿a dónde me llevaran realmente? —preguntó molesto mientras alzaba una ceja, la ojiverde no hablo solo bajo la mirada triste, fue entonces cuando lo entendió.

—¿Me enviaran al manicomio no es así? —exclamó el albino, bastante molesto. Nadie le respondió.

Justo en ese momento llegaron a casa, el ojirojo salió corriendo del auto directo a su habitación. Se lo iban a llevar con enfermos mentales y él no estaba enfermo, esa mujer que lo seguía desde niño era real, la podía sentir, oír y hasta la veía, ¿Por qué nadie más lo hacía?

Fue entonces que cuando paso a un lado del cuarto de música logró escuchar una dulce melodía saliendo de ahí, se acercó hasta la puerta y logró divisar a Rachell la cual al verle dejo de tocar y le miró trsite, Gilbert le observó impresionado, nunca antes detenía su canción a la mitad solo para verle. Se acercó hasta ella y le vio fijamente.

—Deberías dejar de hablar conmigo, estas loco. —Dijo la pelinegra con un tono triste, el albino frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no te pueden ver? No lo entiendo, se perfectamente que eres real pero por alguna razón nadie más te puede ver. —Murmuro mientras le veía, ese día ella estaba más hermosa.

La mujer desvió la mirada, era momento de decirle, aunque doliera debía hacerlo.

—Gilbert, ¿recuerdas que cuando eras niño viste como atropellaban a una niña? —preguntó bajando la mirada, el susodicho asintió.

—E-Esa niña era yo, estoy muerta Gilbert, mi existencia todavía prevalece gracias a ti, tú fuiste el único que me dedico una sonrisa, aunque duro tan poco lo hiciste y gracias a eso me dejaron estar contigo, pero solo te hago daño. —Empezó a decir la dama con la voz quebrada, estaba a punto de llorar.

Porque cuando Rachell era niña, en su familia eran muy estrictos y la pobre niña nunca recibió un beso, un abrazo o tan si quiera una sonrisa y justo antes de morir ese niño le sonríe, no pudo evitar también sonreír en medio de su muerte, cuando dio su último aliento. Fue cuando en vez de estar con su cuerpo decidió ir con aquel que le sonrió, quería estar con él.

Lástima que le estaba ocasionando mucho mal, como su madre siempre dijo "_Rachell, eres una molestia ¿Por qué no te vas?"_, a pesar de todo tenía razón, hasta el albino se lo dijo, era molesta. Viva o muerta siempre iba a ocasionar problemas.

De repente sintió como dos brazos le rodeaban por completo, era Gilbert.

—No me importa que estés muerta o viva o tal vez seas mi imaginación, siempre serás una carga para mí. —Exclama mientras recarga su cabeza en el hombro de la mujer, la cual no se resistió y empezó a llorar apretando fuertemente al otro.

—Aun así, ya me hiciste mucho daño, tanto que todos creen que estoy loco ¿crees que te dejaré irte?, en tus sueños señorita podrida, tú te quedaras conmigo hasta la muerte. —Dijo el hombre, para luego alzar la mirada y ver como Rachell no paraba de llorar, más sin embargo en su delicado rostro se veía una sonrisa.

—Te amo, me enamoré de ti, no quiero que te vallas, es suficiente con saber que me voy al manicomio y sin ti, por favor Rachell. —Murmuro Gilbert mientras empezaba a llorar y tomaba con más fuerza el cuerpo de la otra. Richell sonrió y le abrazo de manera protectora.

—Gracias. —Dijo separándose un poco para ver al albino.

—¿Por qué?

—Por hacer que sienta aquello que nunca fui capaz de sentir, gracias por amarme, no te importa saber que te toman de loco, tú me amas, gracias. —Exclama mientras sonríe, para luego tomar entre sus manos el rostro de Gilbert, este sonrió y se acercó hasta ella para poder…

Besarle.

…

—¿Por qué me dice esto, señor? —preguntó una voz infantil, una niña de cabello corto y rubio, ojos verdes y una cara muy dulce.

—Porque necesito contarle a alguien sobre mi asombrosa experiencia. —Dijo un vagabundo o eso parecía, más sin embargo era Gilbert. Un hombre a lado de Lily le miro de manera seria.

—¿Y qué paso con Rachell? —dijo el hombre a lado de la niña.

—Ella, ella es una maldita tacaña, se fue después de eso. Luego me llevaron al manicomio, aunque logré escapar y ahora me mantengo a base de vender flores. —Murmuro mientras sonreía, Vash y Lily se miraron entre sí.

Ambos le dejaron dinero a Gilbert además de comprarle unas cuantas flores. El albino miro al cielo, de alguna manera sentía que el viento le decía algo, _gran tonto_.

—¡Hahahaha! La señora es una amargada. —Río bajando la mirada.

—Algún día nos volveremos a ver señorita podrida.

* * *

Se que es un final sin mucho sentido, pero adfgh como dije lo hice a mitad de la noche. Espero les haya gustado si es así dejen reviews ;u;)/

Los quiere Lily.


End file.
